Rise of the Hero of the Gods
by ahmadqazi132
Summary: Apollo spouts out a prophecy. Poseidon breaks an oath. A child of all the gods? Read on to find out the life of the Hero of the Gods
1. Chapter 1

Ok, So I had this idea about this story and I really wanted to publish it so here u go.

**********Line Break************

The Olympians sat in silence. Apollo had just recited a prophecy.

_A child of all the Rulers_

_Will decide the end _

_He will send_

_the tides, the winds, the dead_

_He will defeat the Titans _

_And meet the most powerful _

_to fulfill his greater destiny_

"Athena. What can this mean? A child of all the rulers? " Artemis asked in a scared tone. After all, Some of the gods like Artemis were maidens and had vows.

"I am thinking about this." Athena replied.

The Council was silent for once in eternity while Athena thhought.

After a bit Athena slowly started speaking.

"I believe I have a solution. " She said. All the gods gave her their full attention. " The first line of this prophecy means that all of the olympians and some of the minor gods must give a child their blessing. " The Olympians started arguing about Athena's answer.

"SILENCE!" Poseidon yelled. Even though Zeus was King, Poseidon's voice shocked them all. " We will follow this prophecy. We will meet in 2 dayst to decide who the child of the prophecy will be. " With that, Poseidon dissapeared leaving a shocked council and an aura of the sea.

"Well, I think we should do as Poseidon said." Zeus recovered from his shock somewhat.

_Meanwhile at Atlantis, City of Poseidon._

Poseidon paced around the throne room. The citizens were scared about the waves that shook the walls of the city because of Poseidon's worry.

Poseidon was thinking of how the council would react if they found out that the child of the prophecy was his son, who was born yesterday. Poseidon had named him Perseus Jackson. Of course, Zeus was going to be angry that he had broken his oath. He had to shield Perseus's mother from Zeus.

_2 Days Later_

The Gods of Olympus started to flash in to the throne room. When everyone was present, Poseidon stood up with his trident. The Olympians knew he was going to say something important since he had his trident. Poseidon started to spawk after a deep breath.

" I wanted to tell you... I have a son who was born 3 days ago, 1 day before Apollo's prophecy."  
Zeus stood with his master bolt and aimed at Poseidon.  
" HOW DARE YOU BETRAY THE OATH WE TOOK! YOU WILL PAY POSEIDON!" saying that, the King of Gods shot his master bolt at Poseidon only to have it bounce back to him when Athena got in front of Poseidon with her shield, the original Aegis.  
" Father, even though Poseidon has done wrong, he has sired the child of the prophecy. " Zeus calmed down a bit. " Poseidon, bring your child here to Olympus so that we can complete the first line of the prophecy. "  
" I will, but if anyone tries to harm him, they will have a war to fight."

Poseidon went to bring his son to Olympus.  
_Line Break_

So thats it for the first chapter. Do you guys like this so far? Suggestions? Please Review. Reviews are like electricity. Without it, we can barely do anything.


	2. Blessings

Thank you for the three reviewers for Chapter 1. This may or may not be a percabeth story. Tell me in your reviews if you want percabeth or any other couple. I suggest not pairing with the Olympians since they are in a wierd way going to be his parents.

_Line Break_

Poseidon flashed into Sally Jackson's apartment. Sally was waiting for him. The baby was in her arms. She gently spoke as to why Poseidon was here and then Poseidon explained what had happened recently in a quick summary. Sally shockingly gave Perseus into Poseidon's arms and said to take care of Perseus for her.  
Poseidon flashed back with the baby into the throne room of the gods. He put the baby on a soft table in the middle of the thones.  
" One by one, we shall all give the boy our blessing. " Athena said gesturing to Zeus to start the ceremony. Zeus rose from his throne and towered over the boy wached by Poseidon who didn't want anyone to hurt his son.  
_"Με την παρούσα σας δώσει τη δύναμη να πετάξει, να μετατραπεί σε έναν αετό, και να καλέσει αστραπές και τους ανέμους», δήλωσε ο Δίας_

"I hereby give you the power to fly, turn into an eagle, and to summon lightning and the winds" Zeus said.

With that Zeus retreated back to his throne. Poseidon didn't do anything as the child was his son. Hades, who had been called to Olympus, came forward and spoke in Greek like Zeus.

«Εγώ, ο Κύριος του, με την παρούσα σας δώσει τη δύναμη να καλέσουν τους νεκρούς, διέρχονται, και να σκοτώσει κάποιον με τη θέλησή σας.

"I, Lord of the Dead, hereby give you the power of summoning the dead,traveling through shaddows,and to kill anyone with your will." Hades gave his blessing.

Demeter was next. She spoke her blessing.

Εγώ, κυρία Γεωργίας, δια του παρόντος να σας δώσει δύναμη για καιρό, τα φυτά, και θλίψη

I, Lady of Agriculture, hereby give you power over weather, plants, and sorrow.

Demeter retreated and was followed by Hera. Hera spoke.

Εγώ, κυρία του γάμου, αποφασίζει να σας δώσει τη δύναμη της εμπιστοσύνης, και καλοσύνη.

I, Lady of Marriage, hereby give you the power of trust, and benevolence.

After Hera came Athena who spoke her blessing,

Εγώ, κυρία Σοφία του, να σας δώσει νοημοσύνη, τις στρατηγικές μάχης, και το δώρο των όπλων.

I, Lady of Wisdom, give you intelligence, battle strategies, and the gift of weapons.

Athena was followed by an excited Aphrodite.

Σας ευλογώ ως το πιο ωραίος των θνητών, τη δύναμη να κάνει τους ανθρώπους να ερωτεύονται με κανέναν

I bless you as the most handsome of mortals, and the power to make people fall in love with anyone

The Olympians groaned at Aphrodite's blessing. After Aphrodite was dragged away, came Artemis.

Ως κυρία του κυνηγιού, θα σας δώσει τη δύναμη να μιλάει με τα ζώα, την ταχύτητα, και τα γυρίσματα.

As Lady of the hunt, I give you the power of talking to animals, speed, and shooting.

After Artemis came Dionysus and he spoke in a bored voice.

Σας δίνω την εξουσία να ζητούν τα σταφύλια, τα δελφίνια, και τρέλα.

I give you the power of summoning grapes, dolphins, and madness.

Dionysius was succeeded by Apollo who gave him the powers of prophecy, shooting, and dawn. Hermes then gave Perseus teleportation, flying, and speed. Ares blessed him with super strength, weapons, and stamina. Finally, Hestia, the last one in the throne room, blessed the baby with the power to make food, fire, and peace.  
After that some of the minor gods like Iris, Hypnos, and Morpheus were summoned to bless the young boy. With that being done, Poseidon took the baby back to his mother.

_Line Break_

I know, I know. Boring. But It explained the powers Percy was going to have. Please review. My update schedule for now is going to be 1 review= 4 days. 2 = 3 days. 3 or more reviews equals 2 days or less. So pleaase review.


	3. Coming to Olympus

Thanks for the reviews. I am updating a little quick because of holidays but soon I will have too much school stuff.

_Line Break_

Poseidon flashed in back to the throne room since the meeting wasn't over yet. Athena was thinking while the gods were talking. After a while, Athena tood up and spoke.

" Since Poseidon's child has been blessed by all of us , he is now more powerful than any demigod ever. " Zeus started to speak about Hercules being better but Athena silenced him. " Hercules may be strong, but the child has been blessed by half of Olympus. The power of Olympus is more than Hercules. When Perseus is just 5, he will be able to overpower Hercules in Hrcules's God Form. "  
The council was shocked that Perseus would become this powerful.  
Athena continued speaking, " Now, This could be dangerous to the child as he will be hunted by our enemies since he will be the deciding factor in the war that will come. So I propose that Perseus spends most of his time here, at Mount Olympus, House of the Gods, so that he won't be endangered by our blessings. " Poseidon replied to this,

" Athena! My son is not a weapon that will help us in war, he is a being. He-

" Poseidon, I only said this for the safety of your son, if you want him and his mother to be attcked by hordes of monsters everyday, then so be it."  
Poseidon realized his mistake and quickly apologized. He, for the third time, flashed back to Sally's apartment and explained everything. Sally was relecunt at first to lose her child but gave in after learning the danger to her son and Poseidon promised that she could meet Perseus at least once a month or sooner. Poseidon then gently took the baby in his arms and flashed out of he house leaving a sobbing Sally.

Now that Perseus's new home was Atlantis, he needed a place to live. Poseidon let him stay in his palace since Poseidon never came to his palace. Soon the palace was changed to suit Perseus.

_Line Break_

Ok, next chapter is going to have a time skip. I don't want you guys to read Boring chapters for like 10 Chapters so I will time skip. And Again, Please REVIEW.


	4. 7th Birthday

Ok, so at the end of the last chapter, I said Perseus new home was Atlantis.

Sorry about that. I meant Olympus.

_Line Break_

_7 years later_

A young Percy, as the Gods now called him, was sitting in a chair/throne between Poseidon and Zeus. Today, all the gods had a bright look on their faces. Percy was about to become 7, in 2 minutes, since it was 11:58. The Gods had gotten used to a baby after a few accidents, a steaming Artemis, an annoyed Athena, and a tired council. The funniest thing was, Perseus had wet his diaper the first day he was on Olympus on "The great King of Gods, Zeus, Lord of the wind." That was an unpleasant start.

Apollo nodded with an excited smile that it was almost 12. When the bell rang for the hour, all of Olympus was in an uproar. The citizens celebrated, for once. The children of the Gods were given a feast for apparently no reason. Zeus then spoke,

"Percy, my dear, you are now seven. Tell me, two wishes you have, and I swear upon the River Styx that I will fullfill it. " Percy thought for a minute before responding.

" Uncle, my first wish is that Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia become Olympians. " He said his first wish.

" As I know, most of the council agrees, so very well. As King of Olympus, I hereby make the council into 14, with Hades, Lord of the Underworld, and Hestia, Lady of the Hearth. " The two were present in the throne room so they could see a newer aura coming from them. Two thrones appeared. One was blacker than black with skulls in there. That was of coure Hades's. The other throne was a throne made of fire. It was Lady Hestia's. The Olympians were proud that their hero thought about others. Perseus then started speaking his second wish.  
" I want their to be a cabin for all the Gods, minor or major. Hermes's cabin cannot always be crowded." Zeus grudgingly agreed to the request and all the Olympians swore an oath.

Next, Poseidon gave his son a trident, Athena, of course, gave him a bok about war strategys, Artemis: A bow with infinite and Hephaetus gave him a sword that could turn into a pen. Demeter gave him a lifetime supply of Cereal. Perseus groaned at that. Hades gave him a spear made out of iron dipped in the River Styx. Hestia gave him an amulet that could call a phoenix. Hera gave him a book about the Gods. Dionysus gave him a credit card with 999999999 in case he needed it for " some wine." Apollo gave him an Xbox. Hermes gave him shoes that could run superfast. Aphrodite's stupid gift was being more handsome and a book of fashion tips.  
After the gifts were given, they had a huge birthday party, hosted by Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus. As they were partying, Apollo suddenly saw the future and found out the second line of the prophecy will begin when Percy was 12, but he kept quiet not wanting to ruin Percy's birthday.

_Line Break_

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so since it was going to be boring for his next 5 years, I skipped 5 more years so that we can get to the prophecy.

_Line Break_

_5 years later_

Percy was sitting in the throne room with the Gods. Zeus started speaking first,

" Percy, tommorow, a group of Campers from the Greek Camp Half-Blood will be coming to Olympus. It is at that time that you will be introduced to the world. Your true quest will start tommorow. You have the blessings of all the gods of Olympus. You will be in danger in the Greek Camp. So, we have decided to give you one final gift before you are introduced. " Poseidon rose.

" You are given the same kind of immortality as Artemis's hunters. You cannot die of old age or poison. You can only die in battle. "  
Poseidon threw a light on Perseus. Percy's blood boiled as some of the blood was replaced with golden Ichor. After a few seconds, Percy felt more powerful than ever.

_Line Break_

The Gods and Percy could hear the campers as they drew closer to the throne room. The doors slowly opened at walked in a group of about 30. Percy could see some of the resemblences some of the children had to some of the Gods. As they saw him, the campers were confused by a child sitting between Lord Zeus and Lord Poseidon. They bowed down to the Gods and Zeus told them to rise. A centaur, who Percy knew was Chiron, asked,

" Lord Zeus, if I may ask, why is a child sitting in the council of Gods."  
"Chiron, I would like you to meet my nephew, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Blessed son of the gods." Athena stated proudly.

Chiron hastely bowed followed by the campers. Percy spoke now,

"Please. I am not worthy to be bowed down by. Just relax." Chiron smiled. He could sense Percy was special and powerful, more worthy than Hercules.

"Thank you." Chiron replied. " But why was he hidden here on Olympus?"  
" That is not things to speak of right now. We will tell you later. " Zeus stated. Chiron nodded.  
" Now, my son will be going with you to Camp Half-Blood. He is to be considered a new camper. We do not want any enemies of the Gods to know about what powers he posseses. "  
" As you wish. " Chiron bowed.

_Line Break_

Please Review. I am thankful for all the reviews being given.


	6. Coming to the Camp

Sorry for the LONG wait. I have been busy with other stuff.

_Line Break_

Percy asked permission to go to pack up his stuff to take with him to Camp Half-Blood but Hermes said he had already transported everything to fit his new cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

As Percy followed the group of campers, the gods could see tears forming in his eyes as he left his home, or city to be excact. The Gods had mixed feelings about Percy leaving. They were sad that he was leaving but excited that their hero was starting his prophecy, worried about the dangers he will face, yet happy that he will fight for them.

As Percy got on the elevator, only Chiron followed him. At that Zeus appeared in a flash of Thunder and Lightning and got angry,

"Did I NOT TELL YOU TO TREAT PERCY LIKE A REGULAR CAMPER FOR NOW?!" The Campers cowered in fear and quickly filed into the elevator and started babbling their sorries. The Lord of Lightning dissapeared and now all the campers felt a little better. They started whispering with each other not knowing that Percy's enchanced hearing could hear every word they said. Chiron smiled at the boy and slowly talked to him, after all he was the Trainer of Heroes and Percy was a hero.

Percy immediatly started liking Chiron. The two started talking more freely after a bit. When they got out of the elevator and outside of the Empire Stae Building, Percy saw that they were headed into a black van.  
They hopped into the van and cruised the streets getting to Long Island. When they arrived, all Percy could see was a strawberry farm but he had been trained by Athena who told him that it was just the mist. The Mist was a powerful magic which made mortals see something differently than what it is.


	7. The Mark of Kronos!

When Percy entered the camp, he felt right at home; At least for the time being. There were kids at the sword arena, people fighting with magic, and much more. Some kids were tending to the strawberry fields. _"Probably children of Aunt Demeter and Dionysus" _Percy thought.  
The campers that came with Percy dispersed and Percy followed Chiron.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, my boy." Chiron said and then whispered, " I am sorry but you must go to the Hermes Cabin until Lord Poseidon has claimed you. If I put you in the Poseidon Cabin right away, the campers will get suspicious of you. Please excuse this."

Percy replied," It's ok; I might be claimed after a while as Uncle Zeus doesn't want anyone to know who I am."

Chiron whispered," As you will." Chiron called a boy over and told him to give Percy a tour of the camp. During the tour, Percy wasn't paying much attention except nodding politely once in a while as Athena had already showed him the whole camp in a hologram. After about 30 minutes, the tour was over and Percy was about to enter the Hermes cabin when a girl shouted to him.

"Hey newbie, get over here or do you want me to drag you." Percy took out his pen but didn't unsheathe it.  
"Haha, the boy is going to start writing to mommy. " Now Percy was angry. He put his pen in his pocket and raised his hand. Suddenly a huge storm came up. Rain poured down and lightning could be seen. The ground crackled and skeletons started pouring out.  
"You, Child of Ares, how dare you say that. You shall pay for dearly." Percy spoke in the stern voice he had gotten from Zeus. He wasn't going to hurt the girl but he needed to make the campers respect him if he was going to be their champion in the future. The girl's eyes widened but she quickly narrowed them and shouted,

"UGGH!" Then held her spear and charged at him. Percy chuckled and thought, _these campers are worse fighters than I thought._ He easily sidestepped her spear for a few times then held it right with his hand. Before the girl recovered, he used his force to snatch it right out of the girl's hand.

"Next time you make that mistake, I will make you wish you were not born." Percy boomed. Then he left to the Hermes Cabin. He could hear the campers whispering, "How did he command those powers?" "He defeated Phoebe that easily?!" Percy smiled; at least they would not challenge him anymore. He frowned at how many campers were crowded into the Hermes cabin. The Gods had neglected to claim their children. He would have to ask his uncle about that. Percy was assigned a small portion of the room. It consisted of a sleeping mat, a blanket, a small drawer, and pretty much nothing else. Percy mused about how it was compared to his room in Poseidon's palace but made himself at home.

A boy came over and cheerfully said, "Hey, how are you? I am Luke Castellan, Counselor of the Hermes Cabin."

Percy replied, "Jackson. Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, until you get claimed" Luke said and then said in a bitter tone, "which will take forever, you can ask me for help around camp."

All right, thanks for the offer." Percy said. He joined the Hermes cabin I doing their activities. Once they got to sword fighting with Luke, Luke said.

"All right, I will be fighting with Percy for today and you guys get a partner for yourselves." As Percy was going to Luke, a few people muttered to him "Good Luck, Defeating Luke is Impossible."  
Luke told the group, "I want you guys to see me duel Percy and understand what I do to defeat him." Percy didn't like how he didn't even consider Percy to win from him so Percy wanted to show he is not just a noob.

"Percy, you need a weapon?" Luke said.

"Nah, I got my own." Luke was taken back a little that Percy had a weapon but didn't show it.

When Percy took out a golden pen, Luke chuckled, "Percy, I meant a read weapon, like a sword."

Percy didn't reply, he just uncapped his pen and a golden sword was in his hand, to the astonishment of the group of campers.

"Wicked!" Luke said. Then he unsheathed his own sword. "Good Luck!" And with that, the son of Hermes charged. He didn't expect Percy to be this strong but no matter, he attacked with more strength. However, Percy easily blocked all of them and then Percy's eyes widened at a mark on Luke's sword. A scythe. The Mark of Kronos, Titan of Time!


End file.
